MY BEST FRIEND,MY LOVER'
by Luna-Tsukiko-Moon
Summary: Gray and Lucy had been friends since childhood times but there was some circumstances that Lucy need to go to another country as time passed Lucy decided to go back to the place where she grew but what will happen when Lucy and Gray will meet again?-A/N: I don't own fairy tail and its characters.-read and review-
1. Chapter 1

''My BESTFRIEND,MY LOVER''

CHAPTER ONE PAST

''hey wait up!'' a little girl with a blond hair shouted as she ran up to her one and best bestfriend

''you're too slow Lu'' a little boy with a raven hair said while looking at the girl who seems to be panting

''oh really, well please forgive me for being slow at running'' the girl pouted

''you're so cute Lu'' the boy tease her just to make her smile

''hahaha really?'' the girl said

''yeah, you're cute'' the boy said

''thanks!'' the girl beamed a smile at the her bestfriend

[few weeks later]

''LUCY!'' a little boy called his bestfriend

''hey..'' the little girl replied sadly

''hey.. what's wrong?'' the little boy asked curiously

''Mom and Dad told me that I'll be leaving next week'' the little said, a sad smile written on her face

''what! Where? When?!'' the little boy asked

''I'm going to France to continue my studies'' the little girl whispered and cried

''hey hey don't cry'' the little boy said

Few minutes later

''hey I have something here and I want you to wear it always, promise?'' the little boy said

''sure, I promise'' the little girl beamed a smile then her bestfriend gave her a necklace with a yellow star on it

''wow.. it's beautiful'' the girl stared at the necklace in awe

''hey, I promise that I'll come back, so promise you'll wait right?'' the little girl asked

''of course I'll wait for you and that necklace will be the proof that you are Lucy, my bestfriend'' the little boy said as they watched the sun set


	2. CHAPTER TWO THE NEW STUDENT

**CHAPTER TWO THE NEW STUDENT**

*ring* *ring*

A groan was heard in a room which was owned by a 16 years old blond girl whose name was Lucy ''aghh why is my alarm cloc-'' the girl was cut off when she suddenly remembered something

''oh yeah I have a school today!'' the girl quickly got up and fix her bed and quickly go to the bathroom to take a shower, she step in and turn the shower

''I wonder if he still remember me'' the girl said

*few minutes later*

The girl or let's say Lucy was walking up to their dining table

''Good morning sweetie'' her mom greet her

''Hi mom good morning, and where is dad by the way'' Lucy asked

''ohh your dad left early because he said he had some work to do'' her mom said while Lucy just nodded in reply and sit down to eat

*few minutes later*

''bye mom!'' Lucy said while getting inside the car

''bye sweetie!'' her mom shouted

Lucy sat in the car while texting her friend Kara and Reina

Kara Diana Hartwell is her friend from France same as Reina Reid three of them were transferee from heaven's academy, Lucy also gained more friends when she was staying in France, but when Lucy parents decided to go back to magnolia, her hometown during childhood days Kara, Ivy and Reina go with Lucy since their parents were business partners

''Miss Lucy we're here'' her thoughts were interrupted the moment her driver spoke , Lucy get out the car and thank her driver

''LUCY!'' a voice called her name

''hi Reina, Kara!'' Lucy said

''Hi lucy'' Kara replied

''so let's go to our respective classroom'' Reina said, the of them walk to their classroom, the moment they arrive Kara knock the door

''come in'' a man or looks like their teacher told them

''everyone, these girls here are your new classmates and by the way I am Gildarts Clive, your teacher'' the man or shall we say Gildarts said

''and introduce yourself'' he added

Lucy's POV

''everyone, these girls here are your new classmates and by the way I am Gildarts Clive, your teacher'' the man or shall we say Gildarts said

''and introduce yourself'' he added

''Hi everyone my name is Lucy Heartfilia'' I started

''Hi my name is Kara Hartwell'' Kara said

''Hello everyone my name is Reina Reid'' Reina said

''ok so any questions to them?'' Gildarts said

Some students raise their hands and ask some questions.

And with that Gildarts, our teacher told us to sit anywhere they wanted


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello again! Thanks for the reviewers! **

**Special thanks to AttackonKings **

**SUMMARY **

**Gray and Lucy had been friends since childhood times but there was some circumstances that Lucy need to go to another country as time passed Lucy decided to go back to the place where she grew but what will happen when Lucy and Gray will meet again?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail and its characters**

**CHAPTER THREE, FRIENDS **

Lucy's POV

*Ding dong*

The bell ring so obviously it's break time. ''hey can we go to the library later?'' I asked

''sure!'' Kara replied, getting her things

Three of us get out of the classroom and while walking a petite girl suddenly bump into me causing the things that I'm bringing to fall

''Ouch!'' I said, Kara and Reina helping me pick up my books

''OMG I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you'' the girl said with an apologetic face, looks like she is in a hurry

''ohh.. It's alright'' I said with a smile

''thank you and are you three new here?'' she ask, we nodded

''oh.. my name is Levy Mcgarden anyways'' she introduced herself. She seems friendly

''Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfillia and the girl with long blond hair is Kara Hartwell while the girl with black hair is Reina Reid'' I introduced, pointing to Kara and Reina, she smiled back to us. I'm a bit happy coz we already make a new friend

''Hi, so since you three are new I can tour you around'' Levy said, smiling at us.

''REALLY?!'' Reina said

''Reina don't shout like that! Are you trying to make us deaf?'' Kara said

''opps sorry!'' Reina apologized

''hehe It's alright'' I said

''so let's go! Break time is long here in our school so we have many time to spend!'' Levy cheered, then three of us followed her. This school has many corners. And have I said we're bookworms? If no then we are a total bookworms. We are not that type of people who acts bi****

**Hi to the readers! So how do you like my story so far? Is it good or bad or whatever you call. Sorry if I didn't update. Please forgive me. The reason why is my lil' bro won't let me use the computer, I can only use it when he's asleep. If you have any suggestions just PM me! **** see ya! *muwah***


	4. CHAPTER FOUR, MR FULLBUSTER

**CHAPTER four, MR. FULLBUSTER**

Lucy's POV

Our first day in school finally ended. We made some new friends like Erza, she's pretty awesome and many to mention. So here I am walking home alone since Kara's and Reina's home are in the other direction and I regret telling my driver not to come and pick me up. While walking I saw a boy about my age with a raven hair walking to the direction of our house. I wonder why is he walking towards our house. I fasten my pace until I'm near him.

''Hey! Why are you walking towards our house?'' I said. He chuckled

''Excuse me? I think you're mistaken coz I live beside that house'' He said pointing to our house

''must be your house'' he said. *blink blink* embarrassed….

''Idiot'' he mutter but enough for me to hear. I think my blood's gonna boil

''WHY YOU!-'' the raven haired boy cut me off.

''Relax Blondie.'' He said and now I AM totally annoyed on how he calls me. Seriously?! BLONDIE!

''he-'' I was cut off…again..

''Gray Fullbuster'' he said

''Huh?'' I said

''My name is Gray Fullbuster'' He said

''Lucy Heartfillia'' I replied giving him a hand shake

He smiled and suddenly run off and said ''Bye Lucy! Gotta go!'' and that….he…left…me….here….. SERIOUSLY?! What is wrong with that guy and plus he IS my neighbor. Geezzz'

I take a glance at his house and quickly get inside my house since I remembered I need to talk to Reina and Kara.


	5. Chapter 5 Isn't he a playboy, well maybe

**HI EVERYONE PLEASE DO REALLY FORGIVE ME BUT IN THIS CHAPTER KARA AND REINA ARE GONE.. SORRY! I REALLY DON'T WANNA ADD ANOTHER CHARTER BUT UNLESS IT'S NECESSARY **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Lucy's POV

I am walking to my locker when I suddenly bumped into somebody AGAIN. ''Well, well if isn't it Blondie yesterday'' I looked up to see the person… is…. Gray Fullbuster! I stand up

''MR. FULBUSTER. I. HAVE. A. NAME.'' I said gritting my teeth. Who don't want to be called like that when you have a name. He is totally irritating me since yesterday….

''Okay Luce'' LUCE! What! This time I'm blushing coz the way he say my name…it's….it's totally….ughhh I can't explain it

''woah, Falling for me already?'' He asked. . SO. GOING. TO. KILL. THIS. GUY.

I 'Humph' ''Never in a million years'' Could somebody hand me a frying pan?

''Hey!'' He called. Aghh what now?!

''What now, Freak?''

''Do you have a Band-aid?''

''Huh, What for. Your bruised nose?''

''Nope''

'' then why do you need it?''

''coz I just fall for you'' He winked at me…Then the bell rang….

''See ya!'' He walked and to inform you, he walked with a bunch of girls glaring at me and followed him with hearts on the eyes…Oh my… ''_Isn't he irritating?'' _I thought

''_hahaha But he IS handsome'' _a voice spoke

''_Oh shut up!''_

I headed to my first class and see Levy. Wait- ''_Isn't he a playboy, well maybe''_

**To be continued-**

**HI EVERYONE! I KNOW THIS ONE IS LAME…PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED! THAT'S ALL BECAUSE OF MY LAZINES T-T BTW WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTIE!**

**SEE YA!**


	6. CHAPTER SIX 'THE PRINCES'

**ELLO MINNA! (EVERYONE) I'VE CHANGED MY MIND :D KARA AND REINA FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS GONE RIGHT? WELL NOT LITERALLY GONE AS IN DEAD. WELL WHAT I AM GOING TO SAY IS, KARA AND REINA WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT NEXT VERY NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE OF SOME REASON *WINK* THAT REASON IS A SECRET :D **

**A LITTLE HINT ABOUT THE PLOT: **

**I WILL MAKE ERZA HERE ANOTHER BEST FRIEND OF LUCY FROM PARIS! **

**CHAPTER SIX ''THE PRINCES''**

**LUCY'S POV**

''**Finally recess time!''** I yawned. That class was sooo freakin' borin' hahaha didn't know that I'm like that?

''**come on Lu-chan. That class isn't really that boring''** Seriously Levy?! Levy became my best friend after some talking-talking. Both of us walked towards the cafeteria and sat down on a table not close to the group of people there.

*few seconds*

Levy is reading her book same as me. When a group of girls who's squealing and have hearts on their eyes.

''**Hey Levy, what's with that group of girls there?'' **

''**Well maybe it's because of the so called 'princes' ''**

''**huh? 'princes'? who are they?''**

''**Jellal Fernandez, The student council president, Loke Stellar, The playboy, Natsu Dragneel, The Blazing Hero, Lyon Bastia, The attractive one, Gajeel Redfox, The Iron Dragon and lastly Gray Fullbuster, the Ice prince''** I paled

''_Gray Fullbuster, the Ice prince''_

''_Gray Fullbuster, the Ice prince''_

''_Gray Fullbuster, the Ice prince''_

''_Gray Fullbuster, the Ice prince''_

That kept on repeating on my head.

''**Lu-chan, Lu-chan, what's wrong?''** Levy woke me

''**Levy-chan please keep this a secret, ne?''** Levy nodded

''**Actually-'' **

.

.

.

.

'' **Gray Fullbuster is my-''**

.

.

.

.

''**OH MY BOOKS LU-CHAN! DON'T TELL ME HE'S YOUR BF?'' **

_Boyfriend_

_Boyfriend_

"**Seriously Levy-chan?! No way!''**

''**well that's good Lu-chan, ok go on Gray Fullbuster is you what?''**

''**Well… He's my neighbor''** then Levy made an ''OHHHHHH'' face

''**Wait why did you say it's good that he isn't my boyfriend?''**

''**that's because if he is your BF, his fan girls will make sure that you'll be dead''**

.GOODIES.

'_No wonder why those girls are glaring at me yesterday'_

**To be continued-**

**HELLO MINNA I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTIE!, JUST TELL ME IF YOU DON'T! :D**

**BTW WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTIE!**

***READ**

***COMMENT **

***SUPPORT**

**PLEASE!**

**OKAY THAT'S ALL! GOOD BYE!**

**OH WAIT! I'LL GIVE MY SO CALLED **_**'PLOT HINT'**_** EVERY CHAPTER! :D**


End file.
